Fox's eyes, Bat's fangs, Wolf's nose
by CoalCD
Summary: Naruto, abruptly awoken by the Ninetails, discovers that he may have been transformed into a vampire. Desperate for a cure he turns to a young vampire and a woman, who claims she isn't an exorcist, for help. AU, Strong language, Does include OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. And you probably don't either.

I do own any possible OC's used in this story however.

* * *

He looked behind himself, unsure if he was being followed or not.

The old man had warned him against going out late. That he shouldn't go beyond the wall at night. No matter what reason.

He didn't listen.

Even still he wondered just how the hell he ended up like this.

His mind was a blur, what remained was the simple instinct that he needed to run.

Or to be more specific limp.

His leg, arms, neck, hell everything hurt.

How much longer? He thought.

He'd lost track of time, distance, location. He couldn't be sure if he was even going the right way.

He needed to stop. He needed to be sure he was going the right way. He couldn't see beyond the tree tops.

He checked around him. Left, right, up, even down. He double, triple checked.

 _"The more overly cautious and over prepared you are, the less likely you'll end up dead."_

The old man's words. Now that Naruto thought about it that was a pretty horrible thing to tell a child.

Or anyone, really.

But Naruto couldn't really be considered a child now could he? He'd been taking care of himself for a while now... Ever since...

Naruto shook his head it wasn't the time for such thoughts.

He fell against a tree and fumbled around in his pouch. Gauze and tape he needed.

Naruto rarely used bandages or any type of wrapping. Most of his wounds healed quickly.

Too quickly someone once told him.

Naruto wrapped his ankle first. It was the most painful area. He now noticed bite marks.

He never did see whatever attacked him.

Whatever did. It had hurt.

Really hurt.

He finished wrapping his ankle and noticed the others had stopped bleeding.

Naruto began to run through the sequence of events that led to his attack...

He couldn't remember.

Why'd he come out here anyway?

Did anyone notice he was gone anyway?

Naruto began to rise. Feeling he could walk again. It was probably a wild dog. Maybe sick or something. At worst a wolf. But wolves weren't exactly common in Konoha.

Or maybe they were...

Not that he cared.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** To be honest looking back now I kinda don't like this chapter. It's not that I really think it's bad, I just think that chapter two would've made a better hook.

Maybe that's just me however...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. That'd be kinda cool though if I did.

I do own any possible OC's in this story though.

* * *

 _ **"...Wake up."**_

A rather deep voice Naruto noted.

The Third?

No.

 **"** This is urgent you need to wake up _**Now."**_

Naruto, begrudgingly, opened his eyes to the sight of a...

Where was he?

"Turn around."

Naruto did as told. He was slightly surprised to see the red fox of his nightmares.

That meant... He was in the seal.

"Kyubi?" It'd never directly contacted him before.

"Whaddya want? You're not just trying to bug me about releasing you or something are you? If so it can wait, I need sleep."

"No!" It exclaimed. Naruto rarely saw expression from the fox.  
Understandably.

"You need to understand the situation you are currently in. As it stands, you are on the verge of death."

"What?! Don't joke around like that!" Naruto panicked.

"..." Another surprise from the fox.

It seemed, nervous, Naruto noted.

The Nine tails did not get nervous. Ever.

"Let me try to put this in a way you can understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You..." The fox continued. "Are currently undergoing some kind of... Transformation."

"And... it's killing me?"

"It will if you do not take immediate action. And I mean Immediate. As it stands you do not have much time until your life expires."

Naruto thought for a moment. He couldn't exactly trust the beast. It'd tricked him before. And the last time it did...

"And why does this even matter to you? Don't you want me dead?" Naruto wasn't quite sure how to handle this. He at least needed some reason to even listen to the fox. It could be lying. But at the same time...

"If you die. I die. I... Do not want to die." The fox growled the last part.

Naruto began to sweat. He was conflicted over whether he should trust the fox.

 _Maybe The Third can help me?_ He thought. If he was truly dying The Third would help him right? Or maybe even Iruka?

"I'm afraid that wrinkled old monkey can't help you. At least without some... Unpleasant consequences..."

Great now it's reading his thoughts.

Again.

"The hell's that supposed to mean? Are you threatening The Third?"

"The only one in danger is you Naruto. And if you're in danger. So. Am. I."

Naruto clenched his fist.

"What... What is it I need to do?" Just listen to him he thought. He had to trust his own judgment this time. Hopefully... It wouldn't turn out like...

"You need to..." Was the fox... Hesitating?

"Drink the blood of a human."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I think you get the point...

I do own any possible OC's in this story though.

* * *

 **"No."**

"Hell no."

"Most definitely not gonna happen. Now let me out of this damn place right now you damned fox. You think playing this joke on me is funny?! You actually had me believe you for a minute! You're nothing but a rotten hairball!

The fox didn't look amused. Or even angry. It still looked serious.

Or he could just be mistaking its regular face

Animals don't typically have expressions Naruto.

"I wouldn't waste precious time dealing with you. Just speaking with you gives me a headache." The fox narrowed its eyes.

Naruto in turn narrowed his.

"So you're basically saying... I'm transforming into a vampire or something?"

The fox nodded.

"It's impressive..."

"What is?" Naruto asked. Though he had a feeling...

"You actually caught on this time."

He knew it.

* * *

Naruto woke up. He mustn't have slept long. He still felt tired.

He rose from bed and checked his clock.

"Oh hell! Did I sleep for... four days?"

 **"Do you believe me now?"**

Naruto ignored the fox. He was in pain. His ankle. His arm. And his neck. All areas he had been previously wounded in.

"No. No no no no no no no no!" It couldn't be true.

He checked his ankle. Tearing away the gauze. The marks were still there.

Aahhh ahh aha ahahha AAAHHHH! Naruto began to truly panic. The fox was telling the truth? Had he really been turned into some kind of monster?

 **"While I usually would enjoy seeing you in agony... I need you to regain your calm. If you're to live you need to plan your next move now."**

Naruto began to breath. Applying advice The Third had given him. How much the idea of being a vampire spooked him was surprising to him. Even he knew about the creatures. Pale nocturnal creatures that'd burn in the sun. Who would leave their coffins at night to feast on the blood of humans.

Naruto needed to know if it was true. He tried to think... How could he know?

 **"Psssstt...'** It was the Kyubi **'Fangs moron."**

Naruto felt his teeth. Specifically his canines. They didn't feel any different.

 **"Maybe your shadow?"** The fox teased.

Naruto's light was off so he couldn't tell. His window was covered as well. He began to walk to the light switch. Ignoring the pain he felt until...

 **"How about the night vision?"** The fox was definitely just mocking him.

"Kyubi whatever happened to that fear of dying?" Naruto was fed up with the fox's cocky attitude.

 **"I may have misjudged your situation before. This is the first time my host has been infected in such a way.**

 **"Though Naruto...'** Naruto noticed again the fox's hesitation. **"I suppose if wouldn't be too farfetched to say that... You already have died."**

"Fox, please, I don't need your jokes." Naruto began exploring the rest of his apartment. He truly could see in the dark. He began pacing trying to think of what he should do.

 **"..."** The fox was silent.

Naruto noted he was alone now. Both in his head and in reality.

He thought of going to The Third but...

 **"I'm afraid that wrinkled old monkey can't help you** _ **.**_

 **"At least without some...**

 _ **"Unpleasant consequences..."**_

The words echoed in his mind. They were vague. Naruto wasn't stupid. He didn't think of himself as the same dumb kid anymore. He couldn't.

Naruto trusted The Third. More than anyone in the world. But at the same time he knew that there were some things that would probably be best kept from the Hokage.

Talking to the fox again was one of them.

Being a vampire...

Definitely.

Naruto needed help. He needed someone to trust that wasn't the hokage. That probably wasn't a shinobi period...

He heard the fox grumble in his mind.

It was a given that it couldn't be the fox.

Seriously. Definitely not the fox. Naruto shuddered at the memories.

 **"Say what you want..."**

"I didn't say it I thought it." Naruto interrupted.

 **"But right now a truce between us needs to be formed. I don't care if you don't trust me, but you need to listen to me. While the idea of a vampire host is certainly interesting to me. I'd rather you back to your human self. And soon."**

Naruto thought about it. Listening to the fox? It couldn't hurt could it?

"What do you suggest?"

 **"I'll admit I was pulling your leg when I suggested drinking the blood of a human."**

"..."

 **"You should however consume blood. Any type should suffice. You also need to get used to this body of yours. Night vision is probably not the only change to your body."**

Naruto agreed. Hunting would give him a chance to experience... Whatever the hell had changed about him.

About the whole blood thing however...

Whatever. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"What about the sun? Do you think I'll... burn?" Naruto felt a little odd saying it aloud.

 **"Don't bother I'd rather my host not die because he decided to off himself testing whether he melts in the sun or not. Just bring cover. A parasol or thick clothing."**

Naruto sighed. He wasn't sure why he expected words of comfort from the nine tails.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm a little uncertain of where I want to take this story. I do have ideas but I'm still debating.

Also this is an alternate universe. Some things are different. This will hopefully be obvious in context in future chapters. I don't wanna just tell you.

Another thing is that this **most likely _(And I mean highly likely)_** won't follow the canon story.

I'm hoping to make this it's own self contained adventure that if I do this correctly should be pretty short. (Compared to some of the Fics I've read at least.)

Other than that I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Also I was eating ramen while writing this... Typing this... You get the point.

I do however own any possible OC's in this story.

* * *

"He's on the move." She said as she watched Naruto leave his apartment. Locking the door behind him.

"Should I stop him?"

"No.' Her partner said rather easily 'Just inform Lord Third, he didn't say anything beyond keeping a watch on him."

"And what if he ends up leaving the wall again?" She didn't feel like dealing with this lazy ass.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he doesn't plan on... Yeah I'm pretty sure he won't."

He didn't sound very sure. They watched as Naruto continued down the streets of the late night. Covered in a hood and carrying something he seemed to be travelling towards...

"He's leaving. He's definitely leaving." The cat masked woman was ready to stop him until her partner interrupted.

"Cat, inform Lord Third I'll keep watch on him."

"But... Captain!"

"Don't worry, don't worry I'll keep an eye on him. After all you know how he feels about us bothering him. Besides this isn't the first time he's gone on a late night stroll."

"You know the saying a criminal always return to the scene of the crime?" She didn't believe Naruto was a criminal. But it still applied.

"You know the one about the curious cat?"

Even with his mask on she could still see his smug face.

It pissed her off.

"Now, now little kitten scamper." And with that he was gone.

She huffed but decided to follow orders. It was only with Naruto that he even bothered to partner up with anyone. It was that reason she decided to trust him with this case.

Hopefully he could figure out the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto looked towards his prey. His eyes could see clearly through the night. He raised his weapon, a bow, and let the arrow fly.

Naruto winced at the sound of arrow piercing flesh.

He'd never get used to it.

He walked towards the animal and went through the standard procedures. He'd done this enough that it was standard routine to him.

 **"I still suggest you use your bare hands."**

"And I already told you. This way is less of mess." Naruto had visited a training ground before hunting. The Kyubi had suggested he try practicing his Jutsu before anything else. Naruto discovered his chakra control was a complete mess.

Which was completely normal.

The surprise came when he threw a punch at one of the stationary logs.

Formally a proud log used as a punching bag, now nothing but a shattered pile of splinters.

Not to say that Naruto's physical strength was anything to laugh at before. He'd always made sure to keep at peak physical condition, but this was different. His strength now was unreal. Monstrous even.

Just another thing to add to his list of new super vampire powers he guessed.

As far as he was aware night vision and super strength were the only noticeable changes. His skin was still tan as far as he could tell. His eyes hadn't changed either. His hair was still blond.

Only thing he could think of now were fangs and burning in sunlight.

Naruto almost wished he could believe that this wasn't a bad situation. As far as he was aware. He'd just become stronger.

Except he was wrong. He was stronger true. His eyesight had improved. But his body was still covered in bites. And he could still feel a numbing pain from them.

He felt like his body was having a nervous breakdown. He'd barely held the arrow straight. It felt as if his body would break at any moment.

He looked at the deceased animal in front of him. It's eyes frozen in shock. Naruto didn't like killing. He barely remembered why he learned to hunt anyway.

He sighed. Better this than the Kyubi's way.

Naruto unsheathed his knife from his pack. He struggled to grip it.

"So I just lick the blood off the knife? Will that be enough?" Naruto wasn't sure of any other way. Even if he did have fangs he wasn't sure he'd wanna bite a wild animal.

 **"..."**

No response.

It'll be easy, he thought, just do it quickly.

Naruto raised his knife. He opened his eyes, unaware that he'd even closed them.

He looked exactly where he wanted the knife to land. Just like he'd been taught.

He exhaled. And brought the knife down.

"..." Naruto's heart stopped.

"Yo, Naruto. Been a while since we've last chatted hasn't it?"

Naruto looked at the man who grabbed his shoulder. Silver hair. Face mask.

"Ka-Kakashi?!" Naruto dropped the knife.

"Naruto I'm not so sure about this... But isn't hunting right outside the wall kinda illegal?"

You're a shinobi shouldn't you know that? Was what Naruto wanted to say. But he knew Kakashi being here probably meant he was not only in trouble but that the Hokage was involved.

"...Er well... What if I told you I had a license?"

"Oh?" Kakashi didn't look convinced.

* * *

Naruto sat hugging his knees, he had to be careful with his words. He also realized the fox had gone completely quiet. He couldn't sense it in his mind.

Naruto didn't know what his former sensei was thinking. He wasn't angry but...

"So Kakashi..."

"Kakashi-sensei..." The man corrected.

"Kakashi' ,Naruto growled, 'You're an Anbu now?" Naruto wasn't sure how to make conversation.

And Kakashi's one eyed death stare wasn't helping Naruto's nerves.

"Testing academy graduates didn't work out for me."

No kidding.

Kakashi turned his lone eye to Naruto's hunted game.

He poked it.

"Care to explain?"

"I needed new boots?"

"You're kidding?"

Naruto tried.

"So what are you gonna do now? Rat me out to the Hokage?" Naruto was a little ashamed of how difficult he found it just to converse with his former teacher.

But at the same time he didn't feel like dealing with him. Or the Hokage. They had no right to interfere with his life anymore...

"Naruto boys your age sneaking out at night isn't exactly... Unheard of. Some sneak out to hang with friends, doing things they know they've no business doing, often getting themselves into trouble."

Naruto groaned.

He was lecturing him again.

"And what exactly are these things they've no business doing?" Naruto regretted the question as soon as he asked.

"Oh you know the regular...' Kakashi's stupid smile burned right through his mask.

Metaphorically, of course.

"Stealing porn, trading porn, peaking on bathhouses, panty raids..."

"Alright, Alright I get it no need to go on!" Naruto was holding his ears and shaking his head.

Why were all of his supposed to be role models perverts?

Not that he'd ever consider Kakashi a role model.

"But,' The man hinted towards the dead animal, 'This is the first time I've seen one sneak out to... Hunt." Kakashi turned his eye on the young boy. Still red in the face from Kakashi's joke.

Naruto was currently running over ways to get himself out of this situation.

He was beginning to wish he had just stole porn.

That'd make this a lot easier.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hopefully the way in which I hint at this AU's difference will make sense. Like I said I don't wanna just say what's different. But there are gonna be some pretty big changes to the history of this world. More will be explained next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Naruto. That privilege belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Seriously I don't think I'm capable of writing something so goddamn long.

I do however own the original characters of this story, one of which appears in this chapter... She doesn't have a name yet, but... I'm getting there...

* * *

Naruto gazed up at the night sky. He'd lost track of what time it was. He'd left at around twenty two hundred hours, Right?

Whatever, he thought. It hadn't been too long since ten o'clock. He didn't have to worry about morning anytime soon.

The copy ninja had escorted him back to the wall and disappeared with a cheeky-  
"Try not to do anything troublesome Naruto, not that I actually care. Hell night's still young. Go mingle or something. I'm sure you could make a friend or two if you tried. Just no more hunting."

He also took his bow and tools. And then left with a "Keep in touch!"

Not that it really mattered to Naruto. At least he wasn't being dragged into the Hokage's office.

Although he did feel bad about just leaving the dead carcass out in the wild.

Naruto would've considered Kakashi's suggestion. But as it stands he still needed to deal with…. Well, being a vampire and all that.

Naruto breathed a sigh and began walking through Konoha. He had no goal in mind. He could go out for food, but he wasn't really hungry.

Kakashi wasn't kidding about the night being young, he thought, many people were still shambling about. Who knows what plans they had in mind?

Naruto didn't picture himself as much of a lively person. Before he had the simple goal of training, learning new jutsu and claiming the position of Hokage.

Only Naruto could think becoming Hokage was simple.

That and learning to control the Ninetail's chakra.

That was it, really. He had a goal and the motivation, determination, and drive to meet those goals.

No matter how difficult they truly were.

Now? Naruto wasn't even sure.

Naruto decided he didn't feel like going home immediately. His family was probably asleep so visiting them would be uneventful. He checked his wallet and decided he'd buy some food anyway.

He wasn't sure if being a vampire affected his diet.

Might as well find out.

* * *

Naruto opened his apartment door and promptly decided to lay down on his couch.

Eating some food had done him a lot better than he had initially expected. Naruto felt a little embarrassed by his actions. He had panicked. Completely. All because he was frightened by something the Kyuubi had told him. Naruto felt slightly more at ease now.

Maybe it was because he hadn't heard from the fox for a while. He felt as though he were alone in his head, and in real life.

And that was a good thing.

Naruto looked at the digital clock he had on his table. He owned quite a few because of his former sensei's tardy habits, it seemed Kakashi expected Naruto to follow in his terrible sense of timing, even going so far as to sabotage his alarm clocks.

Though Naruto himself was never the best at being punctual beforehand.

It was past midnight now. Officially May 7th.

Naruto tried thinking of the events prior to his… transformation. At least that was how the Ninetail's described it.

Now that Naruto was properly alone and with a clear mind he could finally reflect. Not to mention the pain he formally felt was becoming a bearable ache.

Not that Naruto couldn't bear any pain, but his wounds had started to wear on him, now that he could relax (as much as someone like Naruto could) he could at least plan.

He was probably on thin ice right now if the Hokage was aware of Naruto's recent….. Late night hunting.

Naruto couldn't pull something like that again. He honestly felt like a moron now that he had. He really shouldn't have listened to the fox.

His supposed vampire hunger didn't seem to be too pressing of an issue right now, Naruto would like to believe he had time to find some type of cure.

Naruto thought of looking for someone who was much more familiar with subjects like vampires and other supernatural entities.

An exorcist maybe? Some type of holy man?

"No that is an absolutely horrible idea! Why would you think that?"

Naruto jumped to his feet. And unsheathed a kunai.

A female's voice. Obviously young.

"Who's there?" Naruto growled.

He had grown comfortable in the quiet of his apartment and now he was dealing with a possible intruder?

He tried to think of how they managed to get in. Window? Door?

Or maybe he was just going crazy.

 _There wasn't anyone there but him._

No matter where Naruto looked. No matter how much clearer his eyesight had become with his transformation. He didn't see anyone. He didn't smell anyone. He wasn't the best at sensing chakra. All he could do now was…..

"Down here' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the same voice. 'Your shadow!"

Naruto looked down to his feet.

Didn't the Ninetail's say something before about shadows?

Naruto didn't have much time to think about it. His shadow began growing heavier, thicker and darker, quickly shaping into the form of a human.

"You really must be a newborn if you couldn't notice me hiding in your shadow." She teased.

Yes she.

 _Naruto's shadow had taken the form of a girl._

A girl whose pail skin made her black hair seem darker than it really was.

Whose black hair contrasted greatly with red eyes.

Mischievous eyes that contrasted with the girl's straight face.

Eyes that Naruto nearly instantly found himself entranced in.  
After all… They were frighteningly similar to…..

It was around here that Naruto's shinobi instinct and training decided to restart.

Naruto quickly placed himself behind the girl, and placed his kunai against her back.

"Ah… Maybe this wasn't the greatest form of introduction?" The girl seemed, almost embarrassed?

Naruto even sensed a little fear.

Naruto began to loosen his grip on his kunai, it took a moments consideration before he decided that even if this was just a pretty normal looking girl (aside from the red eyes, which definitely rang warning bells for Naruto).

"How long were you hiding in my shadow?" Naruto nearly forgot, she didn't just appear out of nowhere, she had emerged from his shadow.

"Actually….' The girl hesitated briefly before smirking' I wasn't hiding in your shadow. Saying that wouldn't be right, you just forget or something or are you pretending like you aren't a vampire?"

Now Naruto remembered.

 _Vampires don't have shadows._

He didn't notice in the darkness of his home, but that didn't excuse him failing to notice while he was under the light of the moonlight, or whatever other light he'd passed under.

Naruto couldn't even guess how long she'd been masquerading as his shadow.

Did the Kyuubi realize? Was that why it had gone quiet?

He was completely embarrassed. This girl was a potential outsider who had just gotten a free entry into Konoha just by disguising herself as Naruto's shadow.

Not only that.

But what if she hadn't?

Naruto would've been roaming around Konoha with no shadow.

What if someone had noticed?

Would they automatically assume that he was a vampire?

Naruto would've probably believed that they would if he lived in anywhere but a shinobi village.

He was too careless.

And now the village was in potential danger. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind this girl was a vampire. It wasn't the red eyes, or the lack of a shadow which Naruto noticed clearly with the light of his apartment.

But that wasn't how Naruto realized. If anything you could just call it a sixth sense. Or in Naruto's case a seventh.

He was a shinobi. Utilizing senses beyond normal human capabilities was detrimental to survival as a ninja.

"Hey uh Naruto is it?' She even knew his name? 'Do you think you could not poke me with that thing? I promise I won't bite." Though she was teasing Naruto could still sense fear in her.

Though he wasn't sure how badly a kunai could damage a vampire.

Wasn't he supposedly at a disadvantage?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And we finally have our first original character. I seriously haven't figured out a name for her yet, not that I would've named her this chapter anyway.

Also sorry about the cliffhanger I was originally gonna type up two or more chapters but this one took longer than I originally planned.

Seriously don't understand how people pulled off some of those epic length stories. Guess I've gotten some sort of awakening huh?

Now this OC is important as she's Naruto's first real interaction with a vampire... At least one he remembers.

 _ **Also**_ twenty two hundred is ten o'clock PM, I feel like 24hr time is more appropriate in the Naruto-verse. I'll convert it in context whenever I can.

 _ **Update:**_ I do review all chapters and looking back if I see a mistake of some kind I'll try to fix it without changing the chapter too much. These are usually written late at night, sorry I'm nocturnal, though to be honest I'm always tired...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Kishi... You get the fucking point just read it.

* * *

Naruto stared at the girl sitting across from him.

Aria was her name, apparently. A black haired, red eyed vampire who was dressed in a white sailor uniform. Blue ribbon and everything. Naruto certainly found it odd. He didn't remember Konoha being home to any particular schools aside from ninja academies.

Then again Naruto was never the expert on stuff like that.

Naruto suddenly realized that the girl was talking.

"Whaddya think?" She suddenly asked.

"Um…' Did she catch him staring? Naruto looked away and scratched his cheek. 'I think it's kind of cute. Though I'm not really into that type of stuff."

Was he blushing?

"….Huh?"

She didn't follow.

"…" Naruto realized he'd completely messed up. He'd figured she'd been reading his mind again. Hell he wasn't even sure why he was bothering (attempting) to have a conversation with her.

She'd technically broken into his apartment. In fact….

"Don't vampires have to be invited into homes and stuff?!" He decided he needed some clarification on the rules of being a vampire.

Or at least that's how he made sense of it.

"Well…' Aria seemed to ponder the question for a moment. 'I'm pretty sure that's not the case.'

Why'd she seem unsure? How long had she been a vampire?

"God you're useless if you don't even know that! How can you be something your entire life and not even be sure on something?!"

"W-well…" She tried to defend herself.

"Forget it. Next question."

"A-actually…."

"How does a person become a vampire?" Naruto interrupted again, though this honestly should've been his first question.

Naruto could already guess but he needed to be sure. The thing about stories and myths is that they could always be modified or represented in some way that didn't exactly hold up with reality.

Take the Kyuubi for example. Naruto was pretty sure it couldn't simply cause tsunamis or flatten mountains with a single tail.

He hoped anyway.

Aria eyed Naruto strangely.

"You don't remember your own birth?" She seemed genuinely confused.

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Actually no he was.

"I wasn't born a damn vampire moron!" He was getting a little fed up with this.

She was still giving him that dumb look. Except now she looked a little upset.

"I didn't mean it like that. When one vampire creates another we consider it a newborn vampire." She seemed to be shrinking into his couch.

"And I was supposed to know that?"

"So basically you're saying you don't remember ever being bitten and suddenly being told to bite back?"

"Huh?" Naruto felt like he was repeating himself for some reason.

"Vampires drain the blood of the human they're transforming and then the human consumes the flesh of the vampire."

"…No, I don't remember anything like that. I just remember being attacked."

That was when he was bitten. He still had the bite marks. At least he was pretty sure.

Naruto saw that Aria was looking at him even more strangely now. He could definitely tell, considering how close she suddenly was.

"Um…. You're a little close."

She really was short.

"So you weren't properly transformed? You were only bitten?"

"I think I said that already.' Naruto didn't like how she seemed to just ignore him. 'And I'm pretty sure I'm a vampire, I don't have fangs, but I…..' Naruto checked.

"I don't have a shadow, I was able to break a log with a single punch.' What else was there? Oh right. 'And I've been able to see in the dark! It's not bad actually."

Was he smiling? Naruto shook his head and inched away from Aria.

"So yeah I'm pretty sure that something about me changed." He looked at the girl to see her frowning. He didn't think she was very expressive for the time he'd known her.

"You should be dead."

"Don't say that so ominously!"

"I-I'm serious! Whenever a human's bitten by a vampire even if they've still some blood left they've already been poisoned and would die within… Well they'd die!"

Poison? In their saliva? Gross.

"It's not gross!" Was she reading his thoughts again? Not cool Aria.

Though Naruto didn't show much of a reaction (at far as he knew) he was honestly kinda satisfied with himself. Not even vampires could kill him. That was kind of awesome.

"What's with that big grin on your face?"

"Are you reading my thoughts or not? Make up your damn mind." Naruto hated when the Kyuubi seemed to do it, but it irritated him even more when it constantly seemed to switch its mind reading powers on and off and on and off….. It made it harder for him to guess when the fox was doing it and she was doing the same thing.

"...Ahem."

Naruto looked at the girl. She was still frowning.

"What?"

"I've still got something I need to ask you…." She practically whispered it.

Naruto wasn't sure if he cared to listen. So far she hadn't really helped him much.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I gotta stop writing these at 02:00 in the morning. Still hope you enjoyed though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do own the Naruto Uncut DVD's! Only two box sets however. Good god I'm tired.

I obviously don't own Naruto. Why do even continue putting this?

Blah blah OC's are mine blah blah.

* * *

"He's really losing it with the Disclaimers huh?."

"Huh?" Naruto didn't follow.

What were they talking about again? Oh right.

"You need my help doing what?" Naruto tilted his head and blinked at Aria.

"You said you're being hunted, right? By who?"

Aria gave Naruto a bit of an odd look.

Naruto noticed how gloomy the girl seemed now. Her frown wasn't helping her image.

Overall Naruto noticed just how plain sickly the girl…. Aria, he corrected, looked.

Her skin was wan, she didn't look particularly muscular or athletic, and she was also short. Naruto didn't feel as uneasy with her when they'd…. Well when he had first met her.

After agreeing not to kill each other (more in Naruto's case than Aria's) they had introduced themselves (it was just Aria actually).

"Vampire hunters." Okay that was pretty obvious.

"And I'm supposed to help you how? I mean it's not like I can just kindly ask them 'Hey could you not kill this girl? I know it's your job but I'm asking nicely." Then again, they could also come after Naruto as well right?

Nah, he wasn't really worried about that.

"You're a ninja right?' Naruto winced 'I'm hiring you." She didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sure if you pay Konoha enough they'll help you." Naruto remarked rather bitterly.

"…..I'm… Broke actually."

Naruto gave her a dry look. He wasn't being serious but still.

"No that's not right, I've never really had money to begin with….."

"Uh-huh, so how exactly were you gonna hire me?"

"W-well..." She didn't have an answer.

Naruto huffed. Maybe…

"Do you think you could help me with turning back into a human?" Naruto had made a truce with the Kyuubi, but what good had it done him?

"No, as far as I know a human turned vampire is a vampire for eternity." She seemed really gloomy. When he'd first met her she was teasing him.

Naruto sighed. That probably meant he was stuck like this. And he still had questions, mainly why'd a vampire attack him in the first… Never mind.

That was pretty obvious. He really wondered just how the heck he'd manage to turn even if the process Aria had described had not taken place. Naruto guessed it made him special. He'd been changed but not completely? There were still some parts missing, right?

"Hey uh newb… Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto wasn't sure what to do about Aria. He really couldn't help her even if he wanted to… After all he was…

"I might not be able to help you with your situation, but I know someone who might."

Naruto visibly perked up.

"Seriously? Who? Please tell me I'd rrreally appreciate it!" Naruto's eyes seemed to glitter with interest.

Aria hadn't truly grasped how hopeless he had been.

"If you agree to help me!" Naruto noticed she wasn't so gloomy anymore.

She stood up from Naruto's couch to stand eye to eye with him.

As eye to eye with Naruto as she could get at least.

Naruto certainly enjoyed being taller than the girl. Though she kinda reminded him of his sister, in terms of height at least.

He didn't socialize with many people his age. Last time he did... Didn't go so well...

Naruto shook his head.

"Even if I wanted to….." Naruto reached for his forehead, and combed back his hair, the tight phantom of his headband wrapped around his head was still there.

" _I've resigned as a ninja of the hidden leaf."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **Update:** This is now just Chapter 8, will be explained, down there, it's actually not that far is it...

* * *

Naruto's eyes were glued to the floor. On the desk in front of him lay a black headband with a metal plate that had the Konoha insignia carved onto it.

"Naruto…' an old gentle voice began 'Is this truly the path you wish to take?"

No. He wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs, he didn't want to. But he felt like he was choking. This had to be the right choice? Wasn't it?

Naruto saw The Third slide the headband in his direction. He was about to voice his objection but Hiruzen interrupted.

"If you ever feel you're ready to come back." The old man's words were comforting to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his headband. The excitement he felt when he'd first received it felt like such a distant memory.

Now all he felt was shame, disappointment, and _fear._

He turned and walked out of the Hokage's office, not once did he take his eyes off the floor.

Naruto dreaded how his teachers and family would take the news.

 _Naruto Uzumaki had given up on being on shinobi._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Does this make up for that cliffhanger last chapter?

Also I've decided this is now just chapter 8, I was originally going to make this part of Chapter 7 but wasn't sure, uploaded it as a separate chapter and now I decided to just keep it.

Also (I'll use it twice if I want) I've updated the summary as I feel the old one was a little obsolete.

Hope you enjoy, and stick around!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for taking a while with this chapter. But hey on the bright side I've got most of this AU's history written. Hopefully most of it makes sense.

There are still a few things which I've gotta figure out, but they are mostly unimportant to this story. If it doesn't directly affect this story then it probably won't be mentioned.

Also this is now the longest chapter. Yay me!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I own your free time now! And you're never getting it back! Muahahahaha!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Just what are you up to now?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked the blond haired boy he saw in his crystal ball.

He was currently walking through Konoha with some girl. Hiruzen hadn't used his telescope jutsu to watch Naruto for a while, and it was past the usual time the old man would retire to his bed.

But after the boy had suddenly been found looking like he'd been attacked by a wild animal, Hiruzen felt he needed to keep an eye on the boy. He would've visited him personally, to make sure he was all right, but that girl was with him. And he knew that Naruto was slowly getting himself into trouble, even past midnight on a Friday (technically Saturday now), Naruto Uzumaki always found some kind of trouble to get involved with, just like his mother, and hell even his father. And if Hiruzen's predictions were correct it would probably not help the boy's mental state getting involved in stuff like that.

But Hiruzen wasn't above experimenting...

 _(Not in the way you're thinking that's disgusting.)_

Maybe it could convince Naruto just how strong he truly was...

* * *

Naruto looked at the plain building in front of him. It was a single floor building. Almost similar to the more traditional style homes of Konoha.

They were usually homes to clans and large families. It even had a small wall built around the perimeter.

It was located in the more wooded outskirts of Konoha. Away from the center, main populated area of Konoha. Aria and Naruto had walked the entire way, with Aria having to constantly snap Naruto out of... Whatever he was daydreaming about.

Eventually she just started pulling him along.

Naruto stared at the entrance gate in which they'd crossed to enter the property. He felt like he was...

"You coming?" Aria looked slightly peeved when Naruto turned to face her.

She'd slid the door open already.

"Hey uh... Don't you think we should knock first?" Naruto found himself whispering.

Aria disregarded Naruto's question and began walking through the corridor of the home.

Naruto, not wanting to be left behind followed up the short stairs and through the entrance.

The inside of the house was dark but Naruto could see light bleeding into the corridor from an open room. Aria led Naruto to the square room to find a woman sitting at a desk.

"You could've knocked." She hadn't even looked up from her paperwork.

Naruto turned to look at Aria, only to see that she'd left.

The blonde haired woman finally looked up at Naruto through her glasses. Naruto could see the question mark above her head.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto decided to start by introducing himself. He wasn't sure why Aria had decided that now was a good time to disappear. And by the looks of it this woman didn't seem too pleased with him showing up.

It almost reminded Naruto of the Hokage with all the papers on her desk.

"You're the one who was recently turned right?

"You know I'm a vampire?!" Aria told her? Or did she know about him before?

The woman grabbed her long hair and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Sit down Naruto." She was combing her hair with her hands.

Naruto wasn't sure where this was going, so he merely nodded.

"So... Whaddya want?" She'd pulled her hair through a band. It was now a ponytail that rested over her shoulder.

" You already know I'm a vampire. So I wanna know if I can turn back into a human. Aria said you might be able to help me."

The woman looked confused for a moment.

"What?"

"N-nothing. 'she cleared her throat.' How do you feel about... Aria?"

"First time we met was when she broke into my house."

"S-seriously?" Though she covered her mouth, Naruto could still hear her snickering.

"Aren't you a ninja?"

Naruto felt his eye twitch.

"How'd she of all people... Never mind. How long have you been a vampire?"

"I think four days."

Naruto had a talk with the Kyuubi, apparently Naruto had officially transformed on Tuesday. It was past midnight, it was Saturday now. Naruto truly had slept for four days. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed to know that before though...

"You think? ...Never mind, if you wish to turn back into a human, you need to find those chasing her."

"Why? And how will that help me? How do I know you and her aren't just blackmailing me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

The woman smiled and removed her glasses. Her eyes were grey.

"Turning back into a human Naruto is actually easier than you think." She noted how Naruto perked up.

"B-but Aria said..."

 _"...as far as I know a human turned vampire..._

 _"...is a vampire for_ _ **eternity.**_ _"_

Naruto gulped remembering the words. Vampires were supposedly immortal. He had a hard time believing...

"Stand up Naruto!"

Naruto was surprised by the abruptness in the woman's voice. He did as she said though.

He was surprised when the woman suddenly groped (as much as someone can) the upper left portion of his chest.

Naruto likewise ended up tripping over the chair behind him, and falling on the floor.

"O-oops, I didn't mean think you'd be that surprised..." Hard to believe you're sorry when you're laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto jumped up from the floor, his face red and holding the back of his head.

"You don't need to use all caps..." She was still snickering.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Stop yelling you'll wake the neighbors."

"You live in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"Well at least you've secured the M rating."

Naruto was positive this woman was insane.

* * *

"You've a heartbeat."

Naruto's glare on the woman didn't ease up.

"Should I give a damn?" He was still mad.

She smiled.

"Vampires don't usually have heartbeats, at least not ones that you'll notice."

"R-really?" Naruto's eyes widened for a moment.

"Mmhmm.

"You're not entirely vampire, but you're also not entirely human." She decided to continue, lest Naruto remembered he was supposed to be angry.

"So is..."

"It's a good thing... I think..."

"Can't you be sure!" Naruto exclaimed.

Or at least fake it. It wasn't like Naruto would know.

Then again...

"If you want to return human then yes it should be. In fact it should be quite easy for you. I still need you to agree to help... Aria, though." Where was the girl anyway?

Naruto's eyes glanced downwards.

"There's a problem with that, I'm not exactly an active ninja right now."

The woman merely raised her eyebrow.

Naruto couldn't explain it to her. Being the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki was kind of a secret. Him wanting to control its chakra?

A forbidden secret.

He hadn't even come up with a lie for Aria yet.

And without being a ninja Naruto couldn't leave the village.

Hell even when he was a ninja, leaving the village was hard for him.

And even if he did help her...

"How would it benefit me anyway? How would helping her turn me back into a human?"

The woman hummed in thought. She began spinning her glasses in her hand.

"In order for you to turn back into a human Naruto...

 _"You need to find the one who turned you in the first place."_

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you trust me now? I told you that returning human is rather simple and easy."

Simple. Actually it was.

"You're clearly something of an incomplete vampire, which is why it should be easy for you to return human.

"But at the same time... 'She thought to herself for a moment' You still have to identify and track them down."

"W-why's that?" Naruto was confused. If she wanted him to help Aria, why would she tell him how to turn back?

"The vampire who bit you might not know you're even still alive right now. You got away after you were attacked right?"

"Ummm... Yeah." Now that he thought about it again, he really didn't remember much of what happened before or after.

He wasn't even sure exactly when it was he was attacked.

"Either way, the only way for you to find that vampire is to help Aria, her conflict is connected with yours more than you think."

"Seriously? So she and the one who attacked me are related? Hell then isn't it possible she was the one who bit me?"

The woman snickered again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nope not a chance in hell. If she was, me and you wouldn't be having this conversation. She's clearly got no control over you, and if you truly desire to become human once again then I'd say that the one who turned you in the first place did so unintentionally."

"Is that even possible?"

"Nope. You have quite literally accomplished the impossible. Congratulations."

Though the woman was smiling Naruto didn't really feel much of a victory.

"So... If I help Aria... How will that help me find the vampire who turned me?"

"It'd be proof of your existence."

Naruto gave the woman a questioning look.

"Proof of existence?"

"No... Proof of your strength so to speak. Proof of your free will. Proof that your mind is still your own. Proof that you're...

 _"A threat._

"Almost like a game. It's you versus the king's pawns."

"But how do we know the vampires hunting Aria and the one who turned me are related?

"W-well... 'Naruto noted the woman's apprehension' I can't tell you that actually.

"I'm sorry about that I truly am. You're better off asking her personally, if she decides to tell you."

Naruto gazed at the woman.

 _She was sincere._

The woman gave Naruto an odd look.

"Red eyes?" Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean my eyes are blue?!" Naruto had averted his eyes.

Would she think...

"Must be a side effect of turning, looks like some of your symptoms are limited. Be careful of that. You're aware of the changes to yourself right?"

Naruto didn't answer. He knew his red eyes had nothing to do with being a vampire.

"I've said about all I can say Naruto. The choice is yours now."

"Not like there's much else I can do..."

Naruto was only worried about how'd he explain this to the Hokage. Maybe he should just come clean?

And what would his mother say?

No.

Naruto decided he didn't want to take that risk.

He'd plead with The Third to reinstate him as a genin if he had too.

The woman seemed to notice his conflict.

"Naruto your face is awfully easy to read you know."

"Well Maybe I should publish it then huh?"

"Alright smartass... so what do you say?"

"If I can get the old... 'Naruto suddenly remembered his manners' The Third... To accept me as a ninja again then I can help but..."

"Just worry about that. Don't worry about explaining everything. You'll probably just make things more difficult. I'll find you when we're ready."

Naruto stood up to leave...

"Wait... How do you know all this? Are you an exorcist or something? Some kind of vampire expert?" Naruto was pretty sure that was the name of people who handled stuff like this.

"Exorcist? Me? No. Vampire expert? I wouldn't say I'm an expert..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Just incase you're wondering, I do have a specific inspiration for writing a vampire story. Ever hear of the Monogatari series? That's why.

Kizumonogatari specifically is my main inspiration (A great novel that's getting a promising movie adaptation check it out). This easily could've just been another fanfic that follows the canon story, only Naruto's suddenly gotten super mad leet skillz...

Ahem, I'm sorry, I've enjoyed some of those stories myself actually. But eventually I grew out of it. I've a lot of problems with the Naruto canon, but I've truly come to appreciate it over the years. I'll always prefer the pre-timeskip seasons though.

Also none of that destiny shit in this story. I mean it's cool but it somewhat contradicts what Naruto stood for pre-timeskip you know?

The reason this is in AU is because I want it to be somewhat unique. It also gives me a legitimate reason to change the way Naruto, and some other characters react or behave. (Not that I'm actually attempting to do that. I think the way I'm handling the character has actually gone quite well. What do you think?)

Also be sure to take a look at some pictures or maps of Konoha. I mean seriously it's fucking huge. I find that hard to remember sometimes.

Speaking of the AU, I'd seriously love to be able to write a sequel in the same world. I just think it'd be really fucking cool, you know?

I do have other stuff I'm somewhat modelling characters off of, mostly games and anime, but I can't think of them while writing these notes. Fuck.

Next chapter maybe.

Also the dates used in this story line up with the 2016 calendar. Considering there's no real specific time period that Naruto takes place in, this should work fine.

Unless I mess up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I've **totally** not been doing absolutely nothing. I've **totally** been working on chapters since last update...

I'm **totally** a good liar.

I also don't own Naruto...

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to help me with this..." She started.

Naruto had found Aria waiting outside of...

"Ah hell." Naruto smacked himself in the face.

He'd completely forgot to ask the woman's name.

"..." Aria was completely silent.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

Aria began rubbing her shoulder. She didn't seem to want to make eye contact with Naruto.

"You're doing me a massive favor by helping me. But I don't want you to feel like I'm just using you. I want us to be... Partners." Aria had completely turned away from Naruto.

"This won't take too long. Once we're done...

 _"I'll be out of your life..._ " Aria had disappeared with that statement.

Naruto stood silent for a moment.

Didn't matter to him.

He was used to working mostly solo however...

Whatever.

* * *

Naruto found himself taking the long way home. The long way being walking of course.

In fact he'd been walking everywhere for a while, though with Aria he had an excuse. She probably couldn't travel across rooftops or trees. He always did enjoy walking through forests however.

Especially now that he was alone. He could finally...

Naruto wasn't able to finish that thought. A kunai had landed in front of him.

"Who would...?" Naruto gazed in the direction the knife had been thrown from.

Mask. And nonspecific black shinobi clothing.

"Yo." He heard them speak. Obviously using a voice changer.

This again. Naruto crossed his arms in a block against the shinobi's attack.

"Look... Now's not a good time!" Naruto jumped away. Hopefully, maybe they would listen to him?

His opponent released a volley of shuriken.

Apparently not.

Naruto, though annoyed, formed a seal and blocked the projectiles with shadow clones.

Through the smoke of his dispelled clones Naruto threw a stray shuriken in the location of his adversary. At least where he last remembered them.

The blade whizzed through the air... It wasn't deflected...

Naruto's cover of smoke was close to expiring. He formed another seal...

The shinobi suddenly appeared behind Naruto, connecting with a high kick to the boy's head, only for his target to disappear into smoke.

The shinobi felt a pair of hands grab his leg from beneath, and was quickly pulled under the dirt.

The shinobi briefly struggled.

"You know I've had fun fighting you before... But right now I've got things to deal with so I'd appreciate it if you just got lost." Naruto's arms were on his hips as he approached the shinobi.

He truly wasn't sure who this shinobi was. But they'd become somewhat rivals over the... Years? No he hadn't known him for that long. Right?

Naruto shook his head. He didn't bother trying to remove his "rival's" mask. They were already gone. The hole was now filled with straw.

He looked around, seemed like they were gone. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

That technique had still worked? Well he supposed it technically hadn't but still...

Naruto dusted off his green shirt. He may not have been an active shinobi. But he was still pretty damn good.

Maybe... Maybe he could convince the Hokage he was ready again.

If only he'd convinced himself first.

Naruto decided to continue with his walk. Hopefully not getting attacked. Again. For the second time actually.

* * *

"Just what..." The masked shinobi began.

They'd retreated to watching Naruto from a tree,

"Just what are you up to?" They couldn't ask the boy directly. They had been slightly worried when Naruto had suddenly checked into the hospital. But...

He seemed perfectly alright now.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he entered his apartment. He felt as if this night had dragged on for several chap... _Hours._

Like this night had dragged on for several hours yes. Though technically it was now morning he guessed. Naruto never really had much of a previous reason for staying up like some people. So he was usually in bed early. Now however...

Naruto shook his head. Maybe eighteen? Nineteen hundred? Six o'clock was usually when the sun went down. Sometime around then he'd see the Hokage, the woman said she'd find him once she was ready. How long would that be? Hopefully not long. If Naruto could officially... Un-retire? If Naruto could reinstate himself as a genin again, he wondered how the woman planned to take care of getting him out of the village.

Naruto soon found a scroll on his kitchen table.

Someone had been in his apartment? Great.

Naruto picked up the scroll...

It was from the Hokage.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I probably started writing this fic at the worst time, seriously, and I regret that somewhat. Oh well, I'm still enjoying writing it and do plan on finishing it. Hopefully it just doesn't turn out longer than I originally planned, which I doubt.

Also have you ever played Okami? Great game. Seriously. So is Yakuza 5. There's also a new vampire game coming out called Vampyr. Kinda cool huh? I'm no real vampire fanatic but I still think it's a nice flexible trope. Which is why I'm using it for my first fic.

One thing about the Naruto canon I've come to notice is the constant theme of rivals. That's where this new OC comes in. I've really come to appreciate that aspect of Naruto. In terms of overall effect on the plot. They might not have much impact on this fic's overall plot, but I still believe it will be a great inclusion. I also got to write my first fight scene, short as it is, I hope it was enjoyable and easy to follow.

Also yeah I've started school. How much will it affect my ability to update? I never really had much of a schedule anyway. These things are just sorta hot of the press as you'd say. Haha I can still spare time easily however.

Also the whole name change is because I'm indecisive. Though this one's gonna stick for a while. Trust me.

* * *

 **Update 5-22-2017:** To any of the no one who decides to read this chapter to the end, I suppose it's best to state it here that as of right now this story is probably dead. Honestly looking back I feel as though I've over complicated some aspects of the story. Also, I just have a hard time reading some of the early chapters, so many things I wanna change but just can't find a way to make it work without rewriting the whole thing.

My original intention was to make something simple & easy to write but also be enjoyable.

I also really did pick the worst time to begin writing this.

As for the concept of this story, I do hope to continue it again someday, hopefully. I doubt that I'd do it, but maybe I'll revive this one day. But there's a real small chance of that happening.

As for anything else, if there's truly someone who not only sees this update, but is further interested in this story, feel free to use what ideas & concepts you can salvage from this story. Continue it if you so desire. I dunno.

If you do decide to make something of your own based off this concept in some way, message me! I may check it out (If I can make time, well more like if I actually get myself to do it, reading fanfics is hard nowadays)

Basically, any of the _original ideas_ in this story (if there are any) are yours to use.

-with regards, _CoalCD_


End file.
